The present invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly to a utility tool for a power chain saw.
Normal operation of a gasoline powered chain saw results in numerous problems requiring minor adjustments and repairs. For example, the spark plug may need to be removed and the gap reset. Carbon deposits accumulating on the point of the spark plug may need to be filed off. The idle adjustment screw on the carburetor may need to be adjusted. The chain may need to be tightened by adjusting the chain bar. The oil hole on the chain bar may become clogged. The nuts holding the chain bar become loosened and need to be tightened. The blades on the chain may need to be sharpened. The oil groove near the edge of the chain bar may need to be cleaned. Moreover, each of these problems requires different tools to effect the appropriate adjustments and repairs. Thus, a half dozen or more tools might be necessary.
Gasoline powered chain saws are often used in remote areas without access to facilities for making minor adjustments and repairing minor faults in the saw. Furthermore, the operator of the saw might be using the saw in a location that is inconvenient for storing the necessary tools as well as inconvenient for using the tools. For example, the saw operator might be situated in a bucket elevated above the ground or be in a wooded area remote from the operator's vehicle.